The invention relates to an electrical connection arrangement of for retention of a connecting wire. Such a connection arrangement has been disclosed by DE 41 40 227 A1 and relates to a device for connecting a cable end, which has been cut off perpendicularly with respect to its longitudinal axis, to a plug or socket element.
The latter has a clamping contact which penetrates the cable from the end side and is secured by means of a sleeve, which can be pushed over the cable end, and a union nut, which presses the cable end against a stop surface, the sleeve being pressed against the outer insulation of the cable.
As a result of its structure, this connection arrangement requires a high production outlay and, in addition, can be used only in the case of a cable whose conductors comprise a wire bundle, with the result that cables having a single wire in each case cannot be connected.
The production of connection arrangements by soldering or welding is also known. In the case of a cable whose conductor is formed by a single wire, this leads to poor production automation if the wire is insulated, since, depending on the type of insulation, thermal or mechanical insulation stripping is required, and the wire end also has to be tin-coated in the case of soldering.